1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a utility vehicle, air is taken into an engine room in which an engine is contained through an opening provided in a lower side of the engine room, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,333,846.